


The Luckiest Little Brother

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Brothers, Bullying, Emil is Iceland, Human Names, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Lukas is Norway, Magic, Sweet, Trolls, barely mentioned bullying, not realistic at all, or maybe it is idk, probably out of character, small trigger warning? Like very small, written for a friend but they don't have an ao3 account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: People say that Lukas is "Different".His whole life, Emil has heard the pity offered towards him because of his brother. They say he's unfortunate. No one understands that Emil is the luckiest little brother in the world because of Lukas.
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lukas=Norway  
> Emil=Iceland

Other people said Lukas was "different". The kids at school called him "creepy", the adults called him "special." They said that he was too quiet, that the way he talked to seemingly nothing was wierd, that there was something not quite right. They said that it was unfortunate that Emil had him as an older sibling.

They didn't say these things to his face, of course, but Emil learned from a young age that people only say their true feeling when you're not around. Emil had heard these sorts of things ever since he was in a crib, whispers of his older brother.

" _Poor boy."_

_"Having an older brother like that must be hard on him."_

_"How fortunate he's not like the elder one."_

_"Little child, don't grow to resent your brother, no matter how hard it is."_

Emil had heard these words over and over, to the point it sounded like gibberish. To start with, the words didn't make sense. Emil had nothing to dislike about his older brother. When Emil was rolling in his crib, lonely and bored, it was Lukas who would stand quietly nearby and show his younger brother pictures from a fantasy book. When Emil grew old enough to have his own room, and cried from the large emptiness in the dark, it was Lukas who offered comfort. 

" _Don't worry. I spoke to the trolls, they promised to keep you safe."_

The brother who rarely spoke had whispered these words to Emil as he cried in his bed, and for that very reason, Emil believed him. He knew of trolls from the pictures his brother had shown him, and his older brother's face had always looked softer than normal when he showed those pictures. Emil knew that Lukas wasn't afraid of them. Lukas said they would keep him safe. Emil believed him. Instead he asked a hesitant question.

" _Tomorrow too? And the day after?"_

His older brother's lips tipped up slightly as he smoothed Emils hair with a childish hand. 

" _Forever_." 

That's why Emil knew that the adults who said he was pitiful to have such an older brother were stupid, if nothing else, and that's why Emil had learned to ignore them. 

No matter how uneasy he was, no matter how nervous, all he had to do was reach for his brother, and Lukas would take his hand in his.

Emil knew he was very lucky to have such a great older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids at school didn't understand his brother, or rather, they didn't listen. They didn't know how Lukas really was. Emil thought that was why they chose to bully him, though that knowledge didn't make the anger in his chest any lighter when he saw the bruises or his brother's ripped textbooks. Nothing his parents did seemed to help, no matter how many times they complained, nothing changed. 

They suggested, multiple times, that they would take Lukas out of school and teach him themselves. Each time Lukas, who rarely spoke, responded firmly.

"No." 

So nothing changed except that Lukas had more bruises, more missing or broken toys, more mean things drawn on his books and backpack. Nothing happened except that Emil got angrier. That's why, when Emil was old enough to go to school too, several grades down from Lukas, but the same school nonetheless, he walked into the classroom with tight fists.

He'd expected the whispers, and even the jeers from some of the boys. He didn't care about those, he'd heard those things a thousand times before.

_"He's the one with the crazy brother."_

_"No way, is he a retard too?"_

_"Do you think a normal person could live like that?"_

_"it must be hard on him."_

_"Poor kid, he probably doesn't have any friends because of his brother."_

Emil hadn't even given the whisperers a glance. He didn't need to pay attention to useless things. There were a few who targeted him, or course, throwing paper planes, or spit balls, or trying to trip him, but Emil was a lucky kind of boy, his mother said it was a miracle how he avoided all accidents. Emil had always thought it was thanks to Lukas. From the moment he met his older brother, Emil had always been lucky. No one else understood. 

_"The crazy kid is talking to the air again!"_

_"What a freak!"_

_"Ew! Don't push him into me! I don't wanna catch it!"_

_"Again? How many times to we have to destroy this freak's book?"_

_"He's_ _probably using his creepy powers to fix it!"_

Emil didn't care about the words shouted from playground at recess. He knew better than to listen to idiots. He did, however, care very much about the violence. Emil stormed the the source with a righteous anger more suited to a vengeful angel than the body of a tiny first grader, furiously. Another kid may have called a teacher. Emil knew that there was no point. Adults would never understand. They were stupid too. 

_"What the hell, it's the freak's brother?"_

_"What are you looking at? You a freak too?"_

_"What, are you going to hit me? Go ahead, try it!"_

_"I guess the whole family are retards_." 

Emil didn't answer the pointless words, but his sharp gaze looked over his brother's harassed appeared, his disheveled hair and dirty clothes, his stuff strewn around the ground from the bag that had clearly been wrenched from his grasp. Emil frowned. Lukas looked away. Emil made eye contact with the closest of the three bullies. 

"My big brother is better than all of you." 

_"You stupi-"_

Emil didn't need to wait to hear an idiot's response. Instead he aimed his blow for the place he knew it would hurt most, and the first of the older boys dropped with a cry. The others didn't falter for long.

_"Why you-"_

_"Stupid kid!"_

Their aimed blows never connected, as one boy tried over his feat and knocked over the second. For a moment all three lay their, before the last two stood back up again, eyes burning with unreasonable anger. 

_"You stupid mini-freak!"_

_"You laughing at me?"_

The third one launched himself for Emil's ankles. Lukas didn't move from behind Emily's back. He didn't have to, and both of them knew why. Once again the bullies' blows failed to land. And again. Each time they seemed to cause more harm to themselves instead. Finally they collapsed in a dirty heap, heaving with deep breaths, and turned horrified eyes to Emil. 

" _What the hell did you do to us?"_

_"Y-you.. Did you curse us?"_

_"You did this, didn't you?"_

The three voices clamoured angrily. Emil smiled on of his rare smiles, and the older boy's eyes grew wider, filling with more fear and horror. 

"Didn't you know? I have the protection of the trolls." 

They gaped at Emil's smirk. 

_"You r-really are a freak too!"_

_"Stay away from me!"_

_"Monster! "_

Emil could have laughed, but they weren't even the effort it would take to do so. Instead, he made a show of ignoring them, instead reaching down and gathering some of his brother's items. The bullies took the chance to scatter. Lukas, still standing quietly, clothes and hair still disheveled, studied Emil quietly. Finally, after a long silence, he spoke, a single word. 

"Emil." 

Emil smiled a tiny smile at his older brother, biting back the grin that threatened to take over his face. 

"Did I do a good job, big brother?" 

Lukas didn't say a thing in response. He didn't have too. Instead, he reached out his hand silently to Emil, and happily, Emil took it. 


End file.
